


Сломанный дом

by Lisenok_Lis



Series: Сломанный дом [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bromance, Character Study, Codex - Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кодицентричное канон!ау, которое я пыталась приложить к клоновойнам и ребелям вместо подорожника. Ангст, джен, но в конце концов все будет хорошо. А на самом деле, это просто история одного возвращения. <br/>Текст написан для команды WTF Star Wars 2016, за бетинг огромное спасибо Серпенте <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломанный дом

_Год после битвы при Утапау.  
Корусант. Казармы Имперского Штурмового корпуса._

Коди стоял навытяжку, тупо глядя перед собой. Лицо нового полковника расплывалось перед глазами, и у Коди никак не получалось сфокусироваться на нем, разобрать и запомнить непривычные черты. Вникнуть в суть длинной и скучной речи о переменах, которые ждут Штурмовой корпус, не получалось тоже — голос полковника, ровный и невыразительный, доносился до Коди глухо, словно сквозь закрытую переборку отсека. Ужасно хотелось спать.

В последний раз Коди смог отдохнуть двое стандартных суток назад, еще до высадки на Кесселе. А потом был завод по добыче специй, длинные темные шахты и тоже уставший, но все еще способный удержать световой меч джедай, который положил половину их отряда, прежде чем кто-то из ребят Боу снял его отличным выстрелом с верхнего яруса. 

Полковник заговорил громче. Коди прислушался: речь вроде бы шла о замене брони на более новую.

— Переоснащение будет завершено в течение этого года. Новая броня разработана с учетом нужд солдат Штурмового корпуса, но в целом похожа на старые образцы. Вопросы?

Кто-то — Коди услышал только голос из задних рядов — спросил, сохранятся ли цветовые различия подразделений.

Начальству вопрос не понравился.

— Ответ отрицательный. Империи не нужна ваша, — полковник поморщился, как будто ему прямо под нос сунули дохлого хатта, и продолжил, — индивидуальность. КК-2224, выйти из строя. 

Коди сделал два шага вперед. Лицо его оставалось неподвижным. 

— Кругом. 

Он развернулся к строю. 

— Вот это, — полковник подошел, встал рядом с Коди и неодобрительно указал на его нагрудник, на котором выделялись порядком исцарапанные, но все еще заметные оранжевые лучи, — недопустимо. Самовольную переделку отставить, все, что нужно, наши инженеры уже усовершенствовали. Цветовая разметка определяется верховным командованием, несоответствие брони установленному стандарту расценивается как прямое неподчинение приказу. Все ясно? 

От слитного, слаженного «Дассэр», эхом отразившегося от потолка, у Коди зазвенело в ушах.

***

_Семь лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Камино. Тренировочный комплекс в Тайпока-сити._

— Эй, коммандер!

Коди оглянулся, уже привычно прищурившись, и увидел, что с дальнего конца длинной галереи, кольцом опоясывавшей тренировочный полигон, к нему быстро зашагал штурмовик. Пришлось остановиться — после захвата Камино с парнями из пятьсот первого предпочитали не ссориться. И вообще не связываться лишний раз. Нет, ничего такого про «кулак Вейдера» не говорили, но и завидовать вроде-как-элите почему-то разом перестали. Во всяком случае, клоны. Про других Коди не знал. 

— А я тебя искал, — подошедший штурмовик потянул с головы шлем, и Коди с некоторым облегчением узнал Страйка — приятеля Эппо и одного из немногих клонов, оставшихся в пятьсот первом со времен первой битвы на Кашиике. — Давно не виделись, а?

— Давно, — кивнул Коди, — вы тут отлично потрудились, я смотрю. 

Страйк только рукой махнул:

— Слушай, тебя же недавно перевели? Личный отсек выделили?

— Только что.

— Скажи, где. У меня через пять часов смена закончится, и я зайду. 

Вечером Страйк действительно пришел к Коди и молча выставил на белый низкий стол две бутылки кореллианского виски. 

Коди вопросительно поднял бровь. 

— Пей, — сказал Страйк, делая большой глоток прямо из горла. — И я буду пить. 

Когда в бутылках оставалось еще едва ли не по четверти, Страйк наконец начал рассказывать: о восстании на Камино, о Бобе Фетте, один в один похожем на них — и все-таки совсем не таком, о прозрачных капсулах инкубаторов, которые солдаты пятьсот первого обливали горючим из канистр и поджигали. Он говорил, потом пил, проливая виски на подбородок, и говорил снова, быстро, нечетко, глотая окончания слов, будто торопился куда-то. 

Коди слушал его и надеялся, что больше Страйк этой историей не делился ни с кем. 

— … а потом я вышел в галерею, ту, где сегодня тебя встретил. Это уже в самом конце было, Боба с анти-солдатами уже справился и отправил нас зачищать центр. И вот я вышел, а она, помнишь, которая главным медиком была, там лежит, прямо на полу галереи, посеревшая вся, длинная, и каждого из нас, — Страйк повернул голову и посмотрел на Коди мутным, злым взглядом, — каждого, понимаешь, называет по номерам. Сканер у нее в плоской башке был, что ли.

— И что? — спросил Коди и опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Он не хотел видеть Страйка и ответ на свой вопрос тоже слышать не хотел, потому что точно знал, что Страйк сейчас скажет.

— В нее четверо одновременно выстрелили. И я тоже, — он выпрямился, расправил плечи, словно надеялся этой жесткой, четкой позой убедить Коди в правильности принятого несколько месяцев назад решения. — Только она мне снится теперь. Я все пытаюсь вспомнить, как ее звали, и не могу. Серую кожу помню. Шею помню, всю в пятнах почему-то. Как номер мой говорила среди прочих — тоже помню. А имя забыл.

— Нала Се, — тихо произнес Коди. — Ее звали Нала Се. 

Страйк, продолжавший что-то жалобно говорить, его не услышал.

***

_Восемь лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Татуин. Маленькая безымянная кантина._

Парень нарывался.

Он неодобрительно косился на Коди с тех пор, как тот вошел в полутемное помещение кантины и устроился за стойкой. Не то чтобы такие взгляды были непривычными, на клонов-штурмовиков мало кто смотрел с симпатией. Особенно — другие штурмовики. Так что Коди только пожал плечами и посоветовал быть поосторожнее, когда парень, проворчав что-то явно не очень приятное, забрал свою бутылку и ушел за дальний столик, напоследок легко задев его локтем. 

Коди махнул рукой, подзывая бармена, попросил налить местного бренди. Привычка наудачу заказывать «фирменные» напитки в кантинах, в которых он оказывался, появилась у него много лет назад, когда Блай и Рекс, еще не поцапавшиеся из-за какой-то ерунды, в увольнительные таскали Коди по самым жутким барам Корусанта. Блай обычно выбирал, что подешевле, Рекс — у чего названия покрасивей. Коди до последнего сидел с невозмутимым видом и тянул свое пиво, глядя, как после первого (и, как правило, последнего) бокала какой-нибудь дряни вытягиваются лица у этих двоих, но потом Рекс отфыркивался и, хохоча, заставлял его тоже попробовать. «Чтобы все было по-честному, коммандер, как иначе». 

По-честному. Точно. 

Коди вздохнул. С честностью дела обстояли как-то не очень. 

Бренди пах, как казармы двести двенадцатого после особенно затянувшейся миссии. Ну, и на вкус был примерно таким же. Коди выпил, не изменившись в лице, заработал уважительный взгляд от бармена и стакан отличного свежего эля, видимо, в награду за стойкость.

Нельзя было расслабляться. И вспоминать тоже было нельзя, Коди знал это с самого начала, но все равно позволил себе — облокотился удобно на стойку, и медленно пил свой эль, думая, что, возможно, задание по доставке новичков с Татуина на Камино окажется не таким уж дерьмовым. По крайней мере, если по вечерам его никто не будет дергать отсюда.

Рекс как-то сказал, что у Коди есть один очень полезный талант: предсказывать неприятности. Наверное, решил Коди, это работало только в комплекте с талантом Рекса влипать в них. Потому что про парня, который так старался обратить на себя его внимание еще полчаса назад, он просто забыл. И очень удивился, когда услышал его резкий голос, с легкостью перекрывший ровный шум полного людей и инорасцев зала: 

— Клоны? Это дерьмо банты? Да какие это солдаты, что ты несешь, психованные идиоты с плашкой в башке. 

— Ну, пятьсот первый…

— Пятьсот первый — другое дело, хотя про них тоже всякое рассказывают. Но у _него_ , — парень сделал паузу, подчеркивая значимость того, что собирается сказать, — с пятьсот первым своя история, им он доверяет. А остальные, — он потряс бутылкой над некрасиво открытым ртом, ловя последние капли виски, — остальные, когда им командиры приказывают взять в рот, спрашивают только, как глубоко. 

В кантине засмеялись. 

Коди очень аккуратно поставил пустой стакан на стойку, поднялся со своего места и медленно пошел через зал. 

Он точно знал, что собирается сделать, и сделал бы, обязательно, даже бластер бы доставать не стал — с этим сопляком можно было справиться и без оружия. 

Нужно было. 

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. 

Коди обогнул стойку и почувствовал, как кто-то взял его за плечо и зашептал в ухо, не давая обернуться:

— Если тебе так хочется поссориться с вашим бюро безопасности — валяй, мешать не буду, но не стоит делать это в моей кантине. А еще лучше, садись обратно, я налью тебе нормального бренди, а не этого дерьма, которого ты попросил сначала. 

Когда Коди оглянулся, бармен — похоже, хозяин этого места — методично протирал бокалы, повернувшись к нему спиной. 

В тот вечер он в третий раз после Утапау позволил себе напиться по-настоящему.

***

_Десять лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Корусант. Бар «Семьдесят девятый»._

— … могут только делать, что им говорят. Тупые клоны, — резко бросил совсем молодой, только из Академии, штурмовик своему соседу. Разговоры и смешки в «Семьдесят девятом» стихли на секунду, но, стоило парню замолчать и лихо опрокинуть стакан какой-то голубой дряни, тут же продолжились.

Коди посмотрел на него: штурмовик сидел в дальней части зала, повернувшись ко входу спиной, открытый, уязвимый, и громко смеялся собственной шутке. Можно было незаметно подойти и впечатать его лицом в липкий, залитый элем стол. Или рывком поднять на ноги и сильно, до хруста, ударить кулаком в челюсть. Или… Коди скривился, вытащил из кармана несколько кредитов и, расплатившись и больше ни на кого не глядя, вышел из бара.

***

_Четырнадцать лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Камино. Тренировочный комплекс в Тайпока-сити._

У Коди болела голова. Ярко освещенные коридоры комплекса раздражали, белый цвет, чистый, нетронутый, был везде: на стенах, под ногами, на его собственной броне.

От белого некуда было деться. Он даже снился Коди, прорезал мутные, вязкие сны, ослеплял, заставлял закрывать руками лицо и все равно появлялся перед глазами, поглощал все вокруг, и когда ничего, кроме цвета не оставалось, появлялся голос, всегда — всю его жизнь — говоривший одно и то же:

_Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы._

_Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы._

_Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы._

Коди ненавидел эти сны. 

Раньше они снились реже, или, может, он просто не запоминал их, не до того было, но теперь сияющий белый свет и негромкий бесплотный голос появлялся почти каждую ночь. Коди пил стимы, ел стимы и добирался до постели раз в двое-трое суток. 

Не то чтобы это очень помогало. 

Он выпрямился. В небольшом зеркале над раковиной отразился совершенно седой человек с усталым, равнодушным лицом. Коди увиденное не понравилось. Он торопливо отвернулся и начал скупыми, привычными движениями надевать на себя пластины брони. 

Иногда Коди думал, что сейчас, наверное, похож на Девяносто Девятого, только ноги-руки еще работают, как надо, и спина совсем не согнутая. Мысль была приятной, теплой, она словно бы грела его изнутри — правда, только до тех пор, пока он не вспоминал, что ни разу не видел у Девяносто Девятого таких пустых, ничего не выражающих глаз. 

К тренировочному полигону Коди отправился в отвратительном настроении. Несколько дней назад прибыла очередная партия кадетов-штурмовиков, таких же тупых и безруких болванчиков, как и прежние, только вот научить отличать один конец винтовки от другого их нужно было в два раза быстрее — Империи срочно требовались новые солдаты.

Возле лифта на нижние ярусы двое штурмовиков громко спорили о мятежниках с Лотала. Когда Коди вывернул из бокового коридора и подошел к ним, они вопросительно переглянулись, но разговор не прекратили, хотя тон сбавили. Наверное, эта парочка просто никогда не сталкивалась с имперской безопасностью, подумал Коди. Иначе они не рискнули бы обсуждать неудачи Штурмового корпуса при офицере, который так и не снял шлем. 

Повстанцы его не волновали. Республика, Империя — неважно, всегда кто-то будет против. Поэтому Коди не особенно прислушивался к разговору, пока один из штурмовиков, тот, у которого на плече был желтый командирский наплечник, не повернулся к своему собеседнику и не сказал тихо и зло: 

— А я говорил тебе, все клоны — предатели. Поверить не могу, что Каллус повелся на обещания какого-то старого куска дерьма из пробирки, — штурмовик раздраженно разрубил рукой воздух, — мы бы схватили джедая, точно тебе говорю, если бы не этот старик, ветеран пятьсот первого. Как там его по номеру, семь-пять… Забыл. Он у них был за главного и решил джедаю помочь. 

Второй штурмовик что-то неразборчиво проворчал, мотнув головой в сторону Коди, и тот заставил себя спокойно войти в подъехавший лифт. Когда прозрачная дверь закрылась и кабина тронулась с места, Коди закрыл глаза. 

Нужно было успокоиться. Дышать ровно. И не снимать шлем. 

Это просто совпадение. Ошибка. Что угодно. Ни один клон не стал бы помогать джедаю сейчас. Ни один джедай не доверился бы клону после Приказа. 

Может быть, молодой капитан просто все перепутал. Принял за клона какого-нибудь старого военного, обычного человека. 

Сердце колотилось быстро и гулко. 

Ветеран пятьсот первого. Семь-пять… Коди запретил себе думать об этом.

***

Следующей ночью ему приснился Рекс.

Он стоял на круглом каменном плато, молодой, такой, каким был, когда они только познакомились в учебке у Альфы, и улыбался — дико, весело, и совсем бесстрашно. 

Рекса окружали клоны. Коди узнал Хардкейса, Файвза, Тапа, Эхо, Догму… Казалось, здесь был почти весь пятьсот первый, тот, правильный, еще до-приказный пятьсот первый, который Коди обычно старался не вспоминать. Он хотел подойти, хотел обнять каждого из них, но сильнее всего — Рекса, хотел сказать, как скучал и как ему жаль, но понял, что намертво увяз в прочной породе, ногами в нее врос и не может сделать ни шагу. 

Когда на плато замелькали отвратительно-чистые доспехи штурмовиков, Коди закричал. Он орал, срывая голос, просил, приказывал Рексу и остальным убираться оттуда к ситховой матери, достать оружие, занять нормальную позицию и приготовиться к обороне, сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. 

Коди никто не слышал. Клоны стояли и смотрели на него, не замечая, а сзади на них надвигались штурмовики, державшие бластеры наизготовку. 

С первыми вспышками синего огня Коди попробовал закрыть глаза — и не смог. Он видел все: как выстрелы прошивали его братьев насквозь, как чернели и дымились отверстия на броне, как клоны падали один за другим, закрывая серый камень поверхности своими телами. 

Последним, не переставая улыбаться, рухнул на колени Рекс.

А потом все пропало, растворилось в белом сиянии, не осталось ни мертвых клонов, ни круглого плато, ничего — только голос, который повторял и повторял вечное:

_Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы._

Коди проснулся в мокрой от пота холодной постели и долго сидел, невидяще уставившись в матово-белую стену жилого отсека.

***

Новости о повстанцах продолжали приходить. Казалось, эти ребята успевали везде и сразу — проникали на осажденный Лотал, пробивались через имперскую блокаду на какую-то планету, чтобы то ли уничтожить там что-то, то ли наоборот, сбросить местным оружие и припасы, выводили из строя экспериментальное оружие на новом крейсере... Слухи мешались с официальными сводками, но Коди старался не обращать на них внимания, не думать, не вникать. Волнения на дальних рубежах галактики уже давно не были его головной болью.

Не были. Ни волнения, ни мятежники. Ни неподтвержденные данные. 

Правда, он сам в это не верил. И игнорировать то и дело раздававшийся в коридорах, словно преследовавший его лично шепоток «Клоны снова предали всех, клоны теперь с мятежниками» у Коди не получалось. 

Он бесился, с удвоенным усилием гонял новобранцев и устроил несколько неожиданных проверок штурмовикам-патрульным, охранявшим территорию тренировочного комплекса. Коди знал, что те, скорее всего, пожалуются на него вышестоящему начальству при первом же удобном случае, но сейчас ему было плевать. Ежедневные обязанности помогали отвлечься, и, вымещая злость на очередном идиоте, который никак не мог попасть по движущейся мишени или на минуту позже, чем должен был, появлялся на посту, Коди чувствовал себя почти нормально. Жаль только, что помогало это совсем ненадолго. 

Когда Страйк, переведенный к тому времени в уборщики («В техники, — поправил себя Коди, — и тебя скоро ждет то же самое.»), поймал его после плановой ночной проверки и потянул за собой в пустой тренировочный зал, бормоча про важные новости, Коди подумал, что не хочет ничего знать. Все равно в новостях не могло быть ничего хорошего. 

Он ошибался. 

На некрасивой, покрытой пигментными пятнами ладони Страйк держал маленький голопроектор. 

— Еще раз, — сиплым, не своим голосом произнес Коди, — покажи еще раз. 

Страйк повторил запись. 

Мелькнула молодая тви'лека, симпатичная, напомнившая Коди кого-то, потом тоненькая женская фигурка в мандалорской броне, мальчик и мужчина, совсем разные, но оба — с серьезными, грустными лицами. Голограмма сменилась, пошла помехами, потом стабилизировалась.

Страйк говорил ему что-то, но Коди не слышал ни слова, словно его накрыло силовым полем, отсекающим не только выстрелы, но и звуки. Он протянул руку к голопроектору, нажал на паузу. Изображение замерло.

С голограммы постаревший, бородатый и обзаведшийся парой новых шрамов, на него смотрел Рекс. 

— Откуда, — Коди с трудом перевел взгляд на Страйка, — откуда у тебя это?

— У Троек одолжил, — отмахнулся тот. 

Коди вздрогнул. Тройки, точнее, штурмовики ГК-113 и ГК-3223, были каминоанскими офицерами внутренней безопасности. «Одолжить» у них что-то казалось равносильным самоубийству. 

— Ты не переживай, — Страйк ухмыльнулся, подтверждая его опасения, — я верну сейчас, они и не заметят, одним голопроектором больше, одним меньше. Лучше скажи, что думаешь?

— А? — отозвался Коди. В голове один за другим появлялись вопросы и планы, много планов. Впервые за несколько лет он почувствовал, что еще не так уж и стар.

— Что думаешь про капитана? Вы же дружили, да? Ты знал, что он… ну, с ними?

— Я не знал даже, что он жив, — растерянно ответил Коди, а потом словно очнулся: собрался, выпрямился, голос его зазвучал сильно и ровно. — Есть что-то еще? Документы, заметки?

— Сообщение, — Страйк с уважением взглянул на него, — у тебя тоже должно быть, проверь датапад. Оно для всех офицеров, пришло сегодня утром с этой голо-ориентировкой на мятежников.

— Понял. Спасибо, Страйк, — Коди хлопнул его по плечу и, уже выходя из зала, сказал: — проектор верни. 

В спину ему донеслось тихое:

— Верну. А ты поосторожнее там, коммандер. 

Коди сделал вид, что не услышал.

***

_Четырнадцать лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Нижние уровни Корусанта._

Его отставку приняли через пятьдесят дней. Еще два потребовалось Коди, чтобы добраться до Корусанта.

Страйк с ним не полетел. Улыбнулся как-то странно в ответ на предложение Коди и сказал, что кто-то должен остаться и приглядеть за всем здесь, в Тайпока-сити. Коди не стал его уговаривать. И рассказывать, куда именно он собирается на Корусанте, тоже не стал — не то чтобы он не доверял Страйку, но… В общем, некоторую информацию лучше было оставить при себе. 

О баре «Слепой джейг» Коди рассказал незадолго до того, как исчезнуть где-то на Джеонозисе, Бойл. Коди хорошо помнил тот вечер: они тогда долго шатались возле офицерских казарм, Бойл почему-то не хотел заходить внутрь или идти еще куда-то. Он молчал и хмурился, особенно когда рядом с ними оказывался кто-нибудь из других штурмовиков, а потом все-таки отвел Коди подальше в сторону, так, чтобы их не могли увидеть от входа, и пробормотал, что вообще-то это ничего не значит, но если Коди когда-то понадобится тихое местечко для своих, то на Корусанте, на 1313 уровне, как раз есть одно такое. А потом обнял, быстро, сильно прижал к себе, посмотрел на него и ушел, даже не попрощавшись. 

Больше Коди Бойла не видел. И о баре до недавнего времени не вспоминал — необходимости не было. 

Теперь вот появилась. 

Ярко освещенные, разноцветные вывески были везде. После белой тишины Камино шумный, наполненный людьми Корусант оглушал Коди, заставлял чувствовать себя странно незаметным — не так, как это было на службе, где он являлся всего лишь частью огромной машины, работавшей исправно и слаженно (ну, или пытавшейся так работать), а незаметным и неважным по-настоящему. Пожалуй, ему даже нравилось это ощущение. 

Коди завернул за угол и остановился, не реагируя на проклятия человека, врезавшегося в его спину на полном ходу. 

Над вывеской бара синим горели раскосые глаза джейга. 

Заходя в темное, пропахшее алкоголем помещение, Коди не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. 

На самом деле, он и не думал встретить там Рекса. Коди очень надеялся, что за прошедшие с их последней встречи годы — Сила, сколько они не виделись, четырнадцать лет, или больше? — Рекс научился осторожности. И предусмотрительности. И хоть немного стал ценить собственную шкуру. 

Внутри было тихо и пусто, только за стойкой в дальней части зала стоял бармен — темноволосый, грузный, уже немолодой, и увлеченно читал что-то с экрана небольшого датапада. Когда Коди подошел ближе, он молча выставил на стойку кружку с кафом и вновь погрузился в чтение.

Через минуту из неприметной боковой двери появилась женщина, похожая на бармена, как сестра. Она улыбнулась Коди, устало и спокойно, и спросила его:

— Тоже выбросили за ненадобностью, дорогой?

— Сам ушел, — усмехнулся Коди и отхлебнул каф, — не стал ждать. 

— Вот и молодец. А нас как нашел? Только не говори, что случайно забрел, все равно не поверю. 

— Брат о вас говорил. Давно. 

— У брата имя есть? — подал голос бармен. 

— Бойл, — ответил Коди, смотря прямо на него, — его зовут Бойл. 

— Вот молодец, — почему-то обрадовалась женщина, — все бы так. Бойл — и никаких номеров. Я его сразу вспомнила, он такой хмурый всегда, да, дорогой? — она быстро взглянула на Коди, дождалась короткого подтверждающего кивка и продолжила, — не был у нас лет шесть. Или даже больше, это надо у Харди спросить, они дружили вроде как. 

— Не был у вас? 

— У нас, — женщина уселась на высокий стул рядом с Коди, сложив руки на коленях. Короткие полные пальцы ее мелко подрагивали. — А ты, получается, даже не знаешь, куда пришел?

Коди отрицательно покачал головой.

***

Женщину звали Анола. Бармена, который на самом деле оказался ее братом — Гобар. Они рассказали ему, заканчивая фразы друг за другом, что попали на Корусант с Альдераана еще при Республике, а «Слепого джейга» открыли двенадцать лет назад. «По просьбе подруги», — так сказала Анола, и по ее тону Коди понял, что дальше об этом расспрашивать бесполезно.

«Слепой джейг» был баром для всех — по крайней мере, формально. Любой мог зайти сюда и получить бокал чего-нибудь на свой вкус, чтобы скоротать вечер. В первые дни, проведенные с Анолой, Гобаром и остальными, Коди не уставал удивляться переменам: как только в «Слепого джейга» заходили обычные клиенты, молчаливый и нелюдимый Гобар откладывал датапад и становился веселым, радушным и в меру строгим хозяином, щедро наливал всем кореллианского и обменивался с завсегдатаями свежими слухами.

Анола выходила в бар, только если в нем появлялись «особые гости», такие, как Коди. В остальное время у нее хватало забот «наверху». Там, в больших, тесно заставленных трехэтажными койками комнатах над «Слепым джейгом», жили клоны — те, которые оказались на Корусанте после того, как стали не нужны Империи, и которым некуда было больше идти. 

Они восприняли появление Коди как должное, выделили ему спальное место на верхнем ярусе и не стали ничего спрашивать о том, как он здесь оказался. В конце концов, все их истории были похожи, как и они сами, отличались только незначительные детали: номер легиона, место службы, год увольнения. И время, которое понадобилось каждому из клонов, чтобы добраться до «Слепого джейга» и осесть в нем.

Харди, самый молодой из них, с еще не совсем поседевшими волосами и длинным, широкой полосой опоясывавшим лоб шрамом, в первый же день весело сообщил Коди, что Анола и Гобар на самом деле основали вроде как дом престарелых, только не для всех, а именно для клонов. 

— Так что, коммандер, если тебе нужно место для своих — оставайся. Тут спокойно и безопасно, а вместе все-таки проще. 

Место для своих. Харди сказал это точно так же, как Бойл когда-то, даже интонация показалась Коди похожей. 

— Ты знаешь его?

— Бойла? Знал, служили в одной роте. Ты не ищи его здесь, не найдешь. Он когда дезертировал, — Харди отвернулся к двери, помахал рукой, приветствуя кого-то, а потом продолжил, и голос его был резким и злым, — ты же понимаешь, что он дезертировал, а не пропал без вести, правда?

Коди согласно прикрыл глаза. Он не был уверен, но предполагал что-то подобное с той самой ночи, когда Бойл говорил с ним в последний раз. И никогда даже в мыслях не осуждал Бойла за это.

— Хорошо, — сказал Харди чуть дружелюбней. — Анола не ошиблась, он действительно был здесь шесть лет назад. Собирался на Рилот, у него вроде был там кто-то, семья или подруга, я так и не понял. Я пытался его отговорить, не сомневайся, говорил, что на этой планете никогда не бывает спокойно, но он только посмотрел на меня, как на сумасшедшего, и на следующее утро ушел. Назвал меня на прощание как-то странно.

— Нерра, — чужое слово вспомнилось легко, без усилий, само легло на язык. 

— Точно, нерра. Что это значит, ты знаешь?

— Это значит «брат».

***

У Анолы и Гобара Коди прожил почти три месяца.

Вообще-то, он не собирался задерживаться на Корусанте так надолго, но найти хоть какие-то следы Рекса оказалось еще сложнее, чем Коди ожидал. В «Слепом джейге» никто ничего о нем не слышал. Да что там, никто, кроме полусумасшедшего Роки даже не встречал Рекса, ни во время старой войны, ни после Приказа. 

Роки был бывшим рядовым пятьсот первого, попавшим под командование Рекса после Умбары. Не сразу, но он вспомнил своего капитана и почему-то долго смеялся, кашляя и хватая ртом воздух, когда Коди спросил, давно ли он видел Рекса в последний раз. Роки не мог назвать ему дату, сказал только, что это было после второго Кашиика, когда он, кое-как выбравшись с планеты, добрался до Корусанта и решил, что Штурмовой корпус как-нибудь обойдется без него. Тогда еще не было «Слепого джейга», и Роки шатался по нижним уровням в поисках любой работы, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы получить еду и крышу над головой. 

— Он спас меня, коммандер, — повторял Роки, вцепившись в руку Коди своей рукой, слабой и дрожащей, с искалеченными, изломанными пальцами, — спас меня. Спас. 

Больше Роки не говорил ничего. 

Остальные косились на Коди со сдержанной жалостью. Харди объяснил, что они считали его вроде как немного безумным, не так, как Роки, конечно, но все равно. 

— Понимаешь, Коди, — терпеливо, как дефективному, растолковывал ему Харди, когда они переносили ящики с продуктами из старого кара Анолы на кухню «Слепого джейга», — ты ищешь. Ты может думаешь, что мы не замечаем, как ты уходишь по вечерам, как подолгу сидишь и слушаешь, что еще наболтает Роки, хотя все знают, что он просто бредит, у него же совсем плохо с головой. А мы все замечаем. И никто не против, ты уходи, и слушай, и делай свои дела, просто…

— Просто что? — равнодушно спросил Коди. Голова была занята другим. Накануне очередной след Рекса, то есть, то, что показалось ему следом, снова исчез, как и не существовал никогда. Похоже, Рекс действительно не появлялся на Корусанте по меньшей мере лет восемь, и искать его нужно было там же, где и остальных повстанцев — на до сих пор осажденном имперскими войсками Лотале. Как попасть туда сейчас, не привлекая внимания, Коди не представлял.

— Просто они уже успокоились. А ты еще нет, верно? Мы все: Джунно, Армор, Эрно и остальные, даже те, кто ничего не соображает, знаем, что лучше «джейга» уже ничего не будет. Жизнь — это не про нас. А тут хотя бы кормят и не гонят, когда ты каждую ночь просыпаешься от собственных воплей, потому что всем снится одно и то же. И тебе ведь снится?

Коди промолчал. 

— Да можешь не отвечать, я сам знаю. И про хороших солдат, и про все… Иногда хочется голову себе разбить, чтобы этот голос оттуда вытряхнуть, — Харди поставил на чистый, недавно вымытый дроидом-уборщиком пол последний ящик и выпрямился, отдуваясь, — но я вообще не про то хотел сказать. Ты на наших не обижайся. Они просто как тебя видят, сами начинают как будто чего-то хотеть. А это… 

— Не нужно, — продолжил его фразу Коди. 

— Точно. Не нужно. Лишнее. И чувство неприятное, как присохшую повязку отдирать, — Харди посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом сказал: — Кажется, я знаю человека, который может тебе помочь.

Спустя три дня он познакомил Коди с Раттой.

***

_Пятнадцать лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Где-то в гиперпространстве._

— Эй, Коди, — Ратта поерзал в своем кресле, обернулся и с любопытством уставился на Коди, — ты не спишь?

Он не спал. Хотел, но не получалось — Коди слишком боялся, что закроет глаза, снова услышит ровный, лишенный эмоций голос, твердивший про хороших солдат, и сорвется, сделает что-нибудь, испортит свой последний — в этом он был уверен точно — шанс найти Рекса. 

Как будто есть, что портить, невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям Коди, и ответил:

— Чего тебе, Ратта?

— Вот зачем тебе Лотал? Паршивое место, и коты везде, знаешь лот-котов? На тук похожи, только цветом другие, так вот, там шагу ступить от них негде. Коты и имперцы, и нету больше ничего. Лучше полетели со мной, я там Лэндо должок старый отдам - и свободен. Я — хороший пилот и нужных людей по всей галактике знаю, ты про Империю много рассказать можешь, да и с лазерными пушками лихо управляешься. Отличная команда бы получилась, что скажешь?

— В десятый. 

— Что в десятый? — Ратта вытаращился на него. 

— В десятый раз ты предлагаешь мне работать на тебя. 

— Эй, эй, подожди, — Ратта подскочил, зашагал по грузовому отсеку, возмущенно замахал руками, — я предлагаю тебе не работать на меня, я предлагаю тебе стать моим партнером, разницу чуешь? А ты отказываешься. Отказываешься же?

— Да, — Коди тоже поднялся, прошел в кабину пилота, — отказываюсь. Мне нужно на Лотал. Долго нам еще?

— Три часа до выхода из гипера, стангов ты упрямец.

***

_Пятнадцать лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Лотал. Кэпитал-сити._

По пустой улице к Коди бежали двое. Он узнал их сразу и замер, не в силах поверить в свое везение — Эзра и Кенан, повстанцы, лица которых Коди выучил наизусть, когда смотрел снова и снова на короткую голограмму-ориентировку, действительно оказались на Лотале. А если Эзра и Кенан были здесь, значит, и Рекс тоже.

Коди поднял руку, привлекая их внимание, и боковым зрением заметил вспышку бластерного огня, мелькнувшую справа от Эзры. 

Из-за поворота выскочили пять штурмовиков. Еще трое на гравициклах появились на рыночной площади и спокойно, нарочито неторопливо, поехали наперерез бегущим. Перекрывают сектор, понял Коди, вытащил бластер и осторожно выглянул из узкого прохода между домами. 

Кенану и Эзре оставалось до него двадцать шагов. 

Девятнадцать. 

Восемнадцать.

Волнения на дальних рубежах галактики — не его головная боль, верно? И повстанцы тоже.

Перед глазами стояла веселая, бесстрашная ухмылка Рекса. 

Коди начал стрелять. Без брони тело казалось странно легким и гибким, а еще здорово не хватало шлема, точнее, его оптической системы, приглушавшей яркость вспышек и делавшей даже самые далекие и нечеткие предметы хорошо различимыми, но он справлялся. Когда Кенан и Эзра наконец оказались рядом с Коди, трое штурмовиков уже лежали на земле, а один стоял посреди улицы, прижимая к груди покалеченную руку — Коди попал ему точно в ладонь. 

— Идите за мной, — Коди повернулся и быстро пошел по длинному прямому проходу, — там есть выход, надеюсь, его еще не успели перекрыть. 

— Кто ты? Почему помог? — Кенан не двинулся с места, стоял, скрестив руки на груди и говорил ровно, как будто и не убегал только что от целого отделения солдат. 

— Кенан, не то чтобы я сомневался, но может, разберемся потом, когда свалим отсюда? И смотри, он похож на Рекса! — Эзра заглянул Коди в лицо и широко улыбнулся: — Ты тоже клон, верно? 

— Я друг Рекса. Идем, поговорить всегда успеем, если выберемся, — Коди не хотел ничего объяснять, точно не сейчас, когда на улице мог в любой момент появиться новый отряд штурмовиков. И еще эти, на гравициклах, были где-то неподалеку.

Кенан нахмурился, но, переглянувшись с Эзрой, похоже, решил не спорить и молча пошел следом за Коди, на ходу отцепляя от пояса световой меч. 

Проход стал заметно уже, теперь Коди почти задевал стены домов плечами, собирая на рукава темной туники каменную пыль. Зато впереди замаячил просвет. Они почти пришли. Осталось выйти, пересечь улицу, и спуститься в давно закрытую для посетителей кантину, которую Коди облюбовал еще месяц назад, когда Ратта только высадил его на Лотале. 

В кантине можно было бы пересидеть до утра, а потом подумать, как лучше и незаметней покинуть город.

Наверное, в этом Коди и ошибся. Решил, что уже все, что осталось самое простое, заторопился и слишком быстро, слишком неосторожно высунулся из-под надежного укрытия домов. 

Правый бок прошила острая, яркая боль. Падая, Коди успел перехватить бластер, выстрелить куда-то позади себя, кажется, даже во что-то попал — наверное, в энергоблок гравицикла, потому что через мгновение в ушах загремел взрыв, лицо опалило жаром. Он увидел, как Кенан бросил Эзре: «Беги», а потом тоже вышел на улицу, вытянул руки перед собой — и штурмовики, отброшенные Силой, опрокинулись навзничь.

Синяя вспышка светового меча Кенана разрезала воздух. 

Стреляли со всех сторон, и Коди тоже пытался стрелять, но не мог, силы, чтобы поудобней перехватить бластер и нажать на спусковой крючок, не хватало. 

Кенан зачем-то стоял над его телом, отражая выстрелы штурмовиков. 

Сзади, с противоположной от площади стороны города послышался звук приближающихся гравициклов, и Коди подумал, что будет очень глупо, если все кончится именно так, если сейчас из-за него погибнет последний, наверняка же последний, джедай в галактике. А потом близко-близко, прямо над ним, раздался искаженный передатчиком шлема женский голос:

— Кенан, Эзра, давайте сюда!

Что-то, чему невозможно было сопротивляться, подхватило Коди, оторвало его от пыльной, покрытой каменной крошкой земли и повлекло вперед. Сопротивляться сил не было. Голову словно заковали в дюрастил, заполнили им до отказа, и мысли стали медленными, неуклюжими, будто сломанные АТ-ТЕ на марше. 

Только бы не белое там, впереди. 

Коди потерял сознание.

***

_Пятнадцать лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Орбита Лотала. Корабль «Призрак»._

— Эй, эй, держись!

Чьи-то тяжелые руки давили на бок. Было больно, почему так больно, и перед глазами стояло красное, и не получалось открыть глаза.

— Эзра, пакет с бактой из медсумки, быстро.

Низкий, уверенный голос звучал будто не рядом с ним, а прямо в голове, распирал изнутри черепную коробку, не давал успокоиться, уснуть, уплыть в мягкое, теплое, светлое. 

— Не замолкай, ну, говори со мной. Как тебя зовут? 

В горле было горячо и сухо. Язык, казалось, распух вдвое, не шевелился совсем, но нужно было ответить. Обязательно. Он собрал оставшиеся силы и произнес:

— Ко-ди. 

А потом наступила темнота.

***

_Пятнадцать лет после битвы при Утапау.  
Гарел. База повстанцев._

Кожа под стерильной повязкой чесалась. Коди поднес руку к голове, тронул плотную ткань, поскреб слишком короткий, только начавший отрастать ежик волос и с завистью покосился на давно заживший тонкий шрам на виске Рекса.

— Какой ты, оказывается, нетерпеливый, коммандер, — Рекс легко стукнул его по пальцам. — Бок не болит?

Коди зажмурился и покачал головой. 

Бок не болел. Местные медики — люди, не дроиды — извели на него цистерну бакты, так что под ребрами, там, куда попал бластерный заряд, вместо сквозной раны осталось только маленькое круглое пятно слишком светлой кожи. 

— Хорошо, — Рекс сел рядом, прямо на нагретый солнцем камень, с которого открывался отличный вид на тренировочный полигон повстанцев, и спросил: — Ты готов?

— Нельзя быть готовым ко встрече с Грегором, капитан, — спокойно сказал Коди, — да и с Вольфе, пожалуй, тоже. 

— Скажи им это. Они будут дуться от гордости до следующего года. 

— Это я должен дуться от гордости, если ради меня они вылезли… Откуда они там вылезли?

— С Силоса, — рассмеялся Рекс, — тут ты прав, оторвать этих двоих от охоты на джупу не просто трудно — можно сказать, что ты совершил невозможное. 

— Ага. Именно я, — кивнул Коди. 

— Именно ты, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Рекс, а потом продолжил, не меняя тон: — Кстати, Коди, тебе не кажется, что броня, которую подобрал тебе Эзра, слишком уж белая?

— Слишком уж штурмовая, ты хотел сказать?

— Ну, с этим я ничего не поделаю. А вот с белым — могу попробовать. Мы вместе можем. Я тебе принес кое-что. Держи, — сказал Рекс, протягивая ему баллончик с оранжевой краской, — мне кажется, тебе это понадобится. 

Коди осторожно, бережно взял баллончик, ненадолго задержав руку Рекса в своей, и улыбнулся:

— Точно.


End file.
